Hariqistan
'Hariqistan '(czyt. Harikistan) - to niewielki składający się z trzech układów Imperialny podsektor w gromadzie Pelegrona na samej granicy działania Astronomicanu. Ze względu na swoje położenie był on celem częstych ataków wojsk eldarów i orków. Z tego powodu regimenty pochodzące z tych światów są wyspecjalizowane w walce z tymi xenos. Nie brakuje im też doświadczenia w walce z heretykami, których ataki szczególnie nasiliły się podczas ostatniej Czarnej Krucjaty. Hariqistanie to lud bardzo zdyscyplinowany i oddany Imperatorowi, częste wojny sprawiły że ludzie ci są przyzyczajeni do śmierci co tylko umacnia ich w wierze. Ponieważ każda wojna niesie ze sobą zarówno ryzyko śmierci jak i konieczność odbudowy, mieszkańcy są przyzwyczjeni do ciężkiej pracy. Od najmłodszych lat wychowywani w duchu samodyscypliny, wymuszonej potrzebą wiecznej gotowości do walki Hariqistanie stali się jedną z najlepszych armii Imperium. Nie tylko oddani i wierni ale także zawsze gotowi na śmierć wojownicy nie zawachają się przed wykonaniem nawet najbardziej szalonych a wręcz samobójczych misji. Co ciekawe armie Hariqistanu łączy pewna więź z zakonem Lwów Sablenu. Podczas gdy zakon ten nie cieszy się dobrą sławą ze względu na swoją groteskowość i bezwzględność, wojska Hariqistanu są przez nich witane dość ciepło. Być może to przez podobieństwo pochodzenia a może dlatego że obie nacje muszą stale ścierać się z atakami xenos i pamiętają mroczne czasy Herezji Horusa. Historia Planety tego podsektora zostały odkryte jeszcze przed czasami Imperatora. Od samego początku jego mieszkańcy musieli radzić sobie z licznymi przeciwnościami losu. Pierwszą tragedią jaka spadła na mieszkańców był bunt ludzi z żelaza. Wielka wojna jaka pochłonęła wówczas światy omal nie zniszczyła całego podsektora. Ostatecznie jednak z ogromnymi stratami ludzie zdołali zagnać maszyny na jedną planetę, która następnie została zniszczona. Do dnia dzisiejszego pozostaje ona zniszczoną, martwą chemiczną pustynią na której tylko szaleńcy i zdrajcy zdecydowali się wznieść swoje domostwa. Po przybciu Imperatora, Hariqistanie dość entuzjastycznie przyjęli pomysł by stać się częścią Imperium. Wynikało to głównie z pomocy ekonomicznej i militarnej jaką wówczas oferował nowy sprzymierzeniec. W czasie Herezji Horusa, cały sektor wpadł w dwa ognie armii heretyków. Z jednej strony nadeszły siły legionu Niosących Słowo z z drugiej Pożeraczy Światów. Tylko cudem ominęły ich główne armie heretyków. Jednak znaczna część floty obydwu legionów spadła na jeden z układów podesktora. Tylko wsparcie armii z sąsiadujących układów pozwoliło odeprzeć ogormny atak jaki spadł na na Hariqistan. Kiedy Imperium przybyło by dowiedzieć się dlaczego nie otrzymano żadnego wsparcia z planet, zastano mozolnie odbudowywane miasta, wciąż pełne trupów, których nikt nie zdążył jeszcze usunąć. Flota heretyków nieco wcześniej wycofała się nieco wcześniej, jednak liczne wraki na orbicie były wystarczającym dowodem na to by całkowicie usprawiedliwić abscencje Hariqistańczyków podczas obrony Terry. Od czasu gdy jeden z Magosów Mechanicum o imieniu Gavion otworzył starożytne eldarskie wrota na nieznanym świecie znajdującym się również w gormadzie Pelegrona jest on stałym celem ataków eldarskich sił, zarówno zwykłych jak i morcznych. Szczególnie te ataki nasiliły się w czasie 34M, a ich odpracie było wielkim trudem dla mieszkańców. Ponadto w podsektor nierzadko uderzają orkowe Waaagh! zielono-skórych, którzy najwyraźniej stworzyli sobie małe imperium w gromadzie Pelegrona, gdzie ludzkość nie może ich dosięgnąć. Między tymi dwoma siłami zauważono jednak zależność. Kiedy nasilają się ataki Eldarskie orkowie praktycznie nie atakuja i na odwrót. Jednak mimo wszystko Hariqistan wciąż pozostaje nieugięty a jego siły wierne Imperatorowi. Każdy z licznych żołnierzy jacy są posyłani na wojny jest gotów oddać życie za Imperium. Za to oddanie i wieczną gotowość do walki są oni poważani i znani w całym Imperium. Zapewne szybko stali by się szybko zarozumiałymi paniczykami, gdyby nie fakt, praktycznie nie istnieje pokolenie Hariqistan, które chociaż raz nie musiałoby bronić swej ojczyzny. Podsektor Hariqistan nie jest wielkim podsektorem, nie znaczy to jednak że nie potrafi on się bronić. Stanowi jedną z najlepszych tarcz przeciwko armią xenos jakie napierają z gromady Pelegrona. Dodatkowo praktycznie każda z sześciu planet podesktora jest właściwie samowystarczalna. Jest to wymuszone przez liczne wojny, które uniemożliwiają transport zasobów. Podsektor składa się z trzech układów i są to kolejno: Hariq, Maeqil i Difae. Łącznie podsektor posiada sześć zamieszkałych planet skalistych, zdatnych do zamieszkania, o dość zbliżonych warunkach klimatycznych a ponieważ armia z każdej planety walczy także na wszystkich innych (czyli żołnierz zwerbowany w Hariq prędzej czy później zostanie wysłany do Difae z powodu jakiegoś najazdu) broń jak i wyposażenie wszystkich wojsk jest właściwie takie samo. Taka sama jest też mantalność społeczeństwa. Kapłani eklezji i inni Adeptus Ministorum przybywają na tutaj nie by szerzyć wiarę ale by uczyć się jak w niej wytrwać. Stolicą podesktora jest układ Hariq na który składają się trzy planety skaliste, z czego tylko dwie nadają się do zamieszkania. Natomiast planetą główną jest tutaj Hariqawla. Jest to jedna z najbardziej sprzyjających życiu planet podsektora. Nie została ona jednak całkowicie zurbanizowana jak to miało miejsce w przypadku sąsiedniej Hariqrabie. Liczne miasta na jej powierchni zapierają dech w piersiach, jednak są one nie tylko piękne ale i groźne. Każde miasto dysponuje sporym garnizonem i jest potężnie obwarowane. Od prostych działek przeciwpiechotnych, przez działa przeciwlotnicze a na potężnych bateriach przeciwpancernych kończąc. Każda planeta (tak planeta) posiada też własny system obrony orbitalnej na który składają się potężne wyrzutnie pocisków dalekiego zasięgu i baterie laserowe a Hariqawla ma jeden z najskuteczniejszych systemów obrony. Jedynie mieszkańcy Maeqil są lepiej przygotowani do ataku. Hariqawla to też jedna z niewielu planet podsektora na której znajdują się wielkie zbiorniki wody takie jak moża i oceany, nad którymi położona jest zdecydowana większość miast. Wspomniany wcześniej Hariqrabie to w pełni zurbanizowany należący do systemu Hariq, świat-ul będący domem dla miliardów obywatweli wiernych Imperatorowi. To właśnie z niego pochodzi znaczna część armii Hariqistanu. W tym układzie znajduje się też martwy świat Hariqalan, będący świetnym poligonem dla przyszłych pokoleń pustynnych wojowników. Difae to największy z układów podsektora. W jego skład wchodzą trzy zdatne do zamieszkania planety i jeden marwty świat. Najważniejszym światem układu jest Difabin czyli ogromny świat-kuźnia będący głównym punktem zaopatrzeniowym nie tylko dla Hariqistanu ale też całego sektora. Dniem i nocą potężne manufaktoria produkują broń, pancerze, pojazdy i amunicje dla wielkiej machiny wojennej Imperium. Zmuszeni do niewolniczej pracy przestępcy, krymialiści czy też zwykli obywatele, którzy nie radzili sobie w społeczeństwie, napędzają jej tryby pod okiem czujnych Mechanicus. Teren ten już dawno stał się napromieniowanym pustkowiem, gdzie przeżycie na powierzchni bez odpowiedniej ochrony jest niemożliwe. Wynaturzone bandy nomadów, przemierzają bezkresne pustkowia jakimi są pustynne opuszczone tereny planety, przeznaczone pod pola szkoleniowe dla armii lub zwykły śmietnik. "Surowca" do pracy nie brakuje, gdyż w tym samym układzie znajduje się Difaelan czyli drugi świat ul podsektora, będący także jednym z ważnych punktów rekrutacyjnych. Chociaż oba wspominiane już ule posiadają własne manufaktoria, które w zupełności wystarczają by zaspokoić potrzeby własne i pozwolić na wsparcie dla innych światów są one niczym w porównaniu do potęgi jaką jest Difabin. Pozostałymi dwoma planetami układu są Difawla, czyli uroczy świat rolniczy, będący bardzo podobny do Hariqawli, chociaż jest znacznie słabiej rozwinięty i o wiele gorzej chroniony i Difaran czyli martwy świat. Difaran kryje mroczną historię, gdyż to właśnie tam zostały zagnane i ostatecznie zniszczone armie ludzi z żelaza. Od temtego czasu planeta jest opuszczona i żyją tam jedynie zdrajcy, szaleńcy i heretycy. Planeta jest stale monitorowana z orbity a nad jej powierchnią prowadzone są zwiady. Ostatnią planetą podesktora jest położony na jej skraju układ Maeqil, mający tylko jedną, zdatną do zamieszkania planetę o tej samej nazwie. Chociaż warunki na powierzchni są równie sprzyjające co na Hariqawli czy Difawli, Maeqil z powodu swojego położenia jest światem-fortecą, przystosowanym do obrony przed atakami z zewnątrz. Jest on jednoczeńnie manufaktorum, twierdzą i poligonem, gdyż musi potrafić wytrzymywać bardzo długie ataki wroga i potrafić obejść się bez wsparcia przez jakiś czas. Flota na jego orbicie jak i obrona na powierzchni zwykle w zupełności wystarczają by odeprzeć atak wroga, jednak zdażają się sytuacje gdy wróg się przebija. Wtedy armie Hariqistanu udowadniają, że nikt nie jest w stanie przedrzeć się przez ich obronę. Armia Chociaż Hariqistan to mały podsektor jego potencjał militarny jest naprawdę imponujący. Gwardziśći tam walczacy mają dostęp do wszystkich dobrodziejstw jakie oferuje ich świat-kuźnia, dzięki czemu zyskują sporą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Dodatkowo budowa armi Hariwistańskiej jest dość osobliwa. Mają oni wiele jednostek które w normalnej gwardii nie funkcjonują co daje im szeroki wachlarz nietypowych taktyk, które sprawdzają się zarówno podczas obrony podsektora jak i podczas walk poza nim. Piechota Jak w przypadku każdego świata stanowi ona trzon armii Hariqistanu i to jej członkowie najczęściej ponoszą ofiarę na wojnie. Siły Obrony Planetarnej Hariqistan ma dość ciekawe podejście do tej tematyki. Zamiast szkolić armie i ją garnizonować, nałożono na wszystkich obywateli (z wyjątkiem mieszkańców Difabin) obowiązek posiadania broni. Naturalnie jest ona dostarczana przez Imperium, jednak jej utrzymanie w dobrej kondycji to już działka obywatela. Raz do roku każdy mieszkaniec ma obowiązek stawienia się na miesięczne szkolenie w zakresie posługiwania się bronią a także testy wytrzymałościowe. Pozwala to utrzymać obywateli w dobrej formie, wzmacnia też ich charakter no i co najważniejsze całkowicie rozwiązuje problem związany z Imperialnymi wymogami odnośnie planety, gdyż gubernator może po prostu zaznaczyć że każdy z jego obywateli to żołnierz, co bedzie zresztą prawdą. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły w kwestii szkolenia są żyjący w każdym układzie podsektora nomadowie. Życie na pustyni wymusza na nich stałą potrzebę posiadania broni a sytuacji wcale nie poprawiają problemy z dostępem do wody. Można więc powiedzieć że te odziały są na ciągłym szkoleniu. Często też są oni rekrutowani do Astra Militarum jako siły zwiadowcze. Wiele plemion nomadów specjalizuje się nawet w szkoleniu obywateli w kwestii przetrwania. Jest to bardzo przydatne zarówno dla ludzi, którzy dzięki temu potrafią radzić sobie o wiele lepiej na pustyni, dla nomadów którzy nie tylko otrzymują za to wynagrodzenie ale przy okazji sami poprawiają swoje zdolności przetrwania jak i zdolność nauczania jak i dla samego Imperium, które zyskuje znacznie lepszą armie. Akindżi To lekka piechota, zwykle dyspounująca też wsparciem lekkich jednostek zmechanizowanych jakimi są Sentinele. Na potrzeby zwiadowców do pancerzy Sentineli doczepia się specjalne uchwyty, dzięki którym żołnierz może bez problemu podróżować "przyczepiony" do boku kabiny machiny. Wydaje się to być narażaniem wojownika na ostrzał, jednak należy pamiętać, że Sentinele nie są wysokimi maszynami i w wypadku ataku nieprzyjaciela można z maszyny po prostu zeskoczyć. Nie rzadko też formacje te wspierane są przez Taurosy, które świetnie spisują się jako szybkie i lekkie pojazdy zwiadowcze. Akindżi są zwykle rekrutowani spośród nomadów lub cedid a na ich wyposażenie składają się zwykłe karabiny laserowe i karabiny snajperskie, pistolet oraz broń do walki w zwarciu jaką zwykle jest szabla lub sztylet (czasem jedno i drugie). Normalną praktyką jest pozwalanie na to by akindżi zatrzymywał swoją broń z czasów bycia nomadem. Zauważalnym jest fakt, że daje mu to znacznie lepszą skuteczność w walce. Chociaż mają oni regularne mundury często na misjach zdarza się im zmieniać strój zależnie od otoczenia. Z tego podowu wielu ludzi nie uznaje ich za regularną armie. Jednak ich skuteczność na polu walki jest dostatecznym argumentem by pozwolić im wyglądać nieco "dziko". Cedid To jedna z głównych sił podsektora. Cedid można tutaj nazwać właściwie każdego obywatela, który ukończył szkolenie wojskowe, jednak te odziały są przeznaczone głównie do walki poza granicami swojego domu lub do ich obrony. Cedid to potężna liczebnie armia (chociaż wcale nie najliczniejsza), przystosowana głównie do walki na bliski dystans. Świetnie sprawdzająca się przy obronie pozycji lub w walkach miejskich, jednak przez dość słabe opancerzenie mało skuteczna w otwartym polu (chyba że do walki z równie lekko opancerzonym wrogiem). W walce Cedid korzystają ze zwykłych karabinów laserowych i chociaż potrafią posługiwać się również bronią ciężką, rzadko zostawia się to w ich kompetencji. Cedid mogą być równierz pilotami lekkich maszyn takich jak chimery, czy przypisane im sentinele. Na wyposażenie zwykłego żołnierza składa się wspomniany już wcześniej karabin laserowy, nóż lub sztylet bojowy (rzadko kiedy jest to szabla). Nazim Ci którzy w mniemaniu trenerów wykazali się dość dużą siłą i wytrzymałością mają szansę zostać nazimami. Są to regularne, dobrze wyposażone, regularne siły Hariqistanu. Podczas gdy cedid jest właściwie każdy obywatel, bycie nazimem to zaszczyt. I tutaj też obrazuje się różnica między odziałami z Tallarn a Hariqistanami, którzy to często są porównywani. Podczas gdy wojska z Tallarn polegają głównie na wojnie partyancjkiej i taktyce uderz-odskocz, Hariqistan woli dużo bardziej bezpośrednie rozwiązania. Ciężko opancerzona i dobrze wyposażona piechota, zwykle wspierana przez liczne kolumny pancerne i wsparcie artyleryjskie oraz powietrzne to siła której nie sposób się oprzeć. Maszerując całymi legionami, uzbrojeni (w zależności od upodobań) w ciężkie karabiny laserowe, strzelby kompozytowe, pistolety, miecze, szable, noże i sztylety nazimowie masakrują swego wroga. Dodatkowo noszone przez nich maski gazowe, zwykle ukryte pod stalowymi misiurkami, zawierają filtry powietrza. Podczas gdy cedid muszą polegać na prostych mechanizmach i orzymują je tylko gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, nazimowie są odporni na większość warunków atmosferycznych niezależnie od pola bitwy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że chociaż bardzo skuteczni przez swoje ciężkie pancerze mogą być łatwym celem dla szybkich jednostek. Janczarzy Kupowani na targach niewolników, zabierani z sierocińców, czy też po prostu znajdywani na ulicy, janczarzy to idealny przykład tego jak dyscyplina, doprawiona fanatyzmem religijnym i latami trenignów potrafi uczynić z człowieka bezwzglęnie lojalną i posłuszną maszynę do zabijania. Szkoleni od maleńkości w duchu posłuszeństwa i oddania bogu, janczarzy stali się najbardziej elitarną formacją całego Hariqistanu. Chociaż nie mogą otrzymywać tytułu szlacheckiego (nawet jeżeli pochodzili z rodziny szlacheckiej) a pod komende janczar może dostać tylko innych janczarów, to wysokie wynagrodzenia jak i prestiż jaki uzyskują całkowicie rekompensuje im te straty. Janczar od samego początku dostaje uzbrojenie i pancerz o jakim nazimscy dowódcy mogą tylko pomarzyć. Z pozoru ich misternie zdobione i dobrze wykonane płaszcze wydają się być łatwe do przebicia. W praktyce jednak, gruby dobrze skrojone, długie płaszcze i szaty są świetnie wykonanymi kolczugami, mogącymi ochronić właściciela przed większością odłamków. Na dodatek pod nimi skryte są lekkie jednak dość wytrzymałe płyty normalnego pancerza. Twarze ukryte są pod maskami zakrywającymi całą twarz. Tak naprawde na całej głowie janczarzy noszą dobrze wykonane hełmy, mogące ochronić ich przed większością zagrożeń jednak skryty on jest pod materiałem. W maski wbudowane są filtry powietrza nieco lepsze od tych stosowanych przez nazimów, gdyż zawierają one nawilżacze powietrza. W efekcie janczar może się obejść bez wody bardzo długi czas. Jednak to nie straszne maski, dobre pancerze czy zaawansowana technologia czynią janczarów tak groźnymi. Jak każda elitarna armia, janczarzy posiadają swoją własną unikatową i śmiertelnie niebezpieczną broń. Są to rusznice dezintegracyjne z wyglądu przypominające radowe jezzali używane przez skitarii. Jest to broń pamiętająca czasy mrocznych technologii. W czasie strzału uwalnia ona ładunek, dezintegrujący materie w którą trafi. Bliżej temu do dezintegratorów gaussa, których używają nekrońscy wojownicy niż do borni plazmowej, mimo to to właśnie ta druga została nazwana pierwowzorem. Jest to broń o potężnym zasięgu i sile ognia jednak pozostawiająca wiele do życzenia w kwestii szybkostrzelności. Mimo to jeden regiment janczarów można skutecznością porównywać do synów tempestus. Nie jest do końca wiadome dlaczego broń ta nie rozpowrzechniła się na całe Imperium. Janczarzy mają dostęp do praktycznie całego arsenału broni białej i palnej jaką oferuje Hariqistan, potrafią się też nimi posługiwać, jednak najczęściej wybieraną przez nich bronią do walki na bliski dystans jest kilij, czyli Hariqistańska szabla. Spahia To ogólna nazwa na całą Hariqistańską kawalerie. Nie jest niczym niezwykłym że na światach takich jak Hariqawla konie to bardzo popularne stworzenia. Korzystają z nich zarówno nomadowie, zwykli ludzie jak i regularna armia. Najpowszechniej konie używane są przez akindżi, którzy przystosowani do długiej jazdy jeszcze lepiej sprawdzają się w roli zwiadowców. Często odziały konne formują też cedid, których lekkie opancerzenie pozwala na skuteczne rajdy konne. Ciekawa jest natomiast zależność rodzajów kawalerii w podsektorze i poza nim. Podczas gdy w Hariqistanie rzadko zdarza się by nazimowie dosiadali koni w czasie walki a janczarzy praktycznie tego nie robią. Jednak poza podsektorem to nazimowie stanowią najliczniejszą grupę kawalerzystów a janczarzy bardzo często stanowią wsparcie bądź też rdzeń ich sił. Główny wpływ mają tutaj zwyczajowe różnice temperatur pól bitwy, które umożliwiają Hariqistańskim konnym zakładać na swoje wierzchowce porządne pancerze. W czasie takiego ataku janczarzy nie polegają też na swoich rusznicach a zamiast tego wolą szybsze bronie o mniejszej celności i zasięgu jednak znacznie większej szybkostrzelności. W walce Spahia często korzystają też z bardzo długich włóczni i oszczepów, wzorowanych na broniach Attyliańskiej kawalerii. Wyposażone w ładunki wybuchowe włócznie potrafią zasiać zamęt i zdemoralizować armie wroga w pierwszych sekundach potyczki co prowadzi do nieuchronnej zguby przeciwnika. Skitarii Jak każdy porządny świat-kuźnia tak też Difabin posiada własne legiony skitarii. Nie różnią się oni w zasadzie niczym od zwykłych Imperialnych mechanicznych wojowników. Maszerując legion za legionem skitarii walczą by wydrzeć zdobyć zapomnianą technologię. Dla jednego małego skrawka wiedzy są oni gotowi przeprowadzić pełną inwazje na jakiś świat i za pomocą swych potężnych broni radowych unicestwić nie tylko swego wroga, ale też praktycznie całe życie na planecie. Mówi się że te legiony są jak exterminatus, tyle że działający nieco wolniej, podczas którego rejstrowana jest śmierć każdej pojedynczej istoty. Podobnie jak Hariqistańskie mechanicus, noszą się oni w stylizowanych na nomadzkie szatach w barwach pustyni. Mają one nawiązywać do bezkresnych oceanów piasku pokrywających niegdyś Difabin i większość planet podsektora. Każdy skitarii jest też tak naprawdę chodzącą bombą. Kiedy kierujący nimi z orbity mechanicus stwierdzi że legion sobie nie poradzi i trzeba będzie wysłać kolejny, wysyła on sygnał do wszystkich skitarii. Powoduje on przeciążenie wszystkich systemów w ich ciele, także tych w broni. Efektem jest seria setek małych wybuchów nuklearnych. Uwalniana dawka promieniowania zwykle zadaje potężne straty przeciwnikowi. Mutahawila (czyt. mutah-awila) To nieregularna armia utworzona z zrekrutowanych na Difabinie mutantów. Jako świat-kuźnia Difabin produkuje masę chemicznych odpadów, które na stałe zniszczyły istniejącym na nim kiedyś ekosystem. Mimo to wciąż istnieją na nim ogormne połacie pustego terenu. Są to radioaktywne pustkowia, gdzie wyrzucane są odpady i wszystko co szkodliwe. Żyjące tam niegdyś plemiona nomadów niemal całkowicie wymarły, jednak ci którzy przetrwali, stali się nowym pod-gatunkiem ludzi. Mutahawila to potężni ale także całkowicie rozumni wojownicy. Nie są oni w prawdzie tak silni jak ogryni, jednak znacznie od nich sprytniejsi i inteligentniejsi. Tworzą całe klany, które bez trudu potrafią przetrwać na radioaktywnych i z pozoru martwych pustkowiach. Mutahawila różnią się od ludzi zarówno wyglądem zwenętrznym jak i wewnętrznym. Są znacznie wyżsi potężnie zbudowani, ich kości sa też wytrzymalsze od ludzkich, natomiast ich organizmy są całkowicie odporne napromieniowanie, co umożliwia im nie tylko oddychanie ale też konsumowanie napromieniowanych substancji, przy czym oni sami wydzielają promieniowania niewielką ilość, na tyle małą by nie stanowiła ona problemu dla życia normalnych ludzi w ich pobliżu, nawet w wypadku gdy ci przebywają z nimi długi czas. Zwykli cywile korzystają zwykle z prostych broni laserowych lub prymitywnych karabinów, jednak w wojsku, są oni wyposażani w mniejszą wersję bolterów. Uzbrojeni w taki oręż sieją zniszczenie w szeregach wroga. Walka wręcz wcale nie ustępuje dystansowej. Potrafią się oni posługiwać nawet bardzo ciężkimi rodzajami broni. Tworzy się dla nich nawet specjalne miecze łańcuchowe, dostosowane do ich rozmiarów. Zwykle w czasie walki noszą na sobie zwykłe pancerze przeznaczone dla nazimów (oczywiście w przystosowanych wersjach). Są oni prawdziwymi wzorami do naśladowania w kwestii przestrzegania zasad filozofii wojny. Mówi się że jeszcze nie zdarzył się mutahawila, który zdradziłby swoich towarzyszy broni. Jest to oczywiście duża przesada, nie zmienia to jednak faktu że są oni jednymi z najlojalniejszych żołnierzy Hariqistanu. Khayin Zdrajcy, przestępcy często także dezerterzy zostają kayinami. Mają oni tylko jeden cel, zginąć zabierając ze soba jak największą ilość żołnierzy wroga. Co prawda istnieją dwa rodzaje khayinów a to do jakiego zalicza się skazaniec zależy od popełnionego przez niego czynu. Za kradzież czy inne skromne przewinienia, trafia się na Difabin, gdzie taki człowiek pracuje aby oczyścić się z grzechu. Są jednak czyny niegodne takie jak niehonorowe morderstwo (W Hariqistanie obywatele mają prawo wyzywać się na pojedynki wedle ustalonych wcześniej przy świadkach reguł. Jeżeli jedna z wyzywanych osób zginie w czasie takiego starcia druga nie ponosi żadnych konsekwencji prawnych) wtedy skazaniec ma tylko jedną możliwość odkupienia swoich win. Zakuty w pokutny hełm i z porcją narkotyków bojowych khayin jest bardzo podobny do arco-biczownika z tą różnicą że w pierwszym przypadku pewnym jest, że wojownik nie zejdzie z pola bitwy. Dodatkowo sam proces tworzenia khayina jest o wiele prostszy, gdyż sprowadza się on do podania delikwentowi środka do czyszczenia umysłu i zaprogramowania go tak by rzucił się on na wroga. W rzeczywistości khayin nie robi tego z własnej woli ale przez założony na jego głowe hełm, który po otrzymaniu rozkazu, przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem skazanego. Wtedy ten pędzi prosto na wroga a dzięki porcji narkotyków wstrzykiwanej do szyi, znacznie przyspiesza jego refleks i siłę jednocześnie wywołując potworny ból. Na koniec kiedy dopadnie on już swego wroga, jego umysł poprzez hełm sam detonuje ładunek wybuchowy o sporej sile rażenia samego ognia nie wspominając o sile odrzutu. Jednostki specjalne Każda armia w Imperium potrzebuje nadzoru. Kogoś kto będzie czuwał nad morale wojsk, kogoś kto poza zwykłymi dowódcami będzie prowadził ludzi do bitwy i kogoś kto będzie umacniał żołnierzy w wierze w boga Imperatora, słuszności sprawy za którą walczą jak i pewności zwycięstwa. Konieczni są też wysłannicy którzy będą pilnować samych dowódców aby ci postępowali zgodnie z Hariqistańską filozofią wojny. Rekrutowanie i szkolenie takich sił znacznie ułatwia obecność placówek Schola Progenium. Nie trudno też tutaj o dobrych i fantaczynie oddanych kapłanów. Tartib To odpowiednik komisarza w szeregach Hariqistanu i podobnie jak komisarz jego obowiązkiem jest pilnować aby ludzie nie stchórzyli w godznie próby. Wspierając płomiennymi mowami, cytując filozofię wojny tartib jest prawdziwym wzorem do naśladowania dla gwardzistów. Oczywiście jako komisarz dysponuje on też odpowiednimi "narzędziami" i prawami które pozwalają mu ukarać tych, którzy zawiedli jego zaufanie. Szczególną nienawiścią darzą tchórzy, których zwykle zabijają na miejsu. Biada jednak temu kto przeżyje bitwę. W czasie walki tartib nie ma czasu na wymyślanie tortur bądź zastanawianiem się nad karą, po prostu pilnuje by żołnierze się nie złamali a egzekucja tego, który chciał ustąpić pola to bardzo dobry motywator dla reszty, jednak kiedy jest już po walce tartib może dokładnie przemyśleć karę jaką chce wymierzyć. Jest ona zwykle brutalna, bolesna ale też bardzo skuteczna w podnoszeniu sprawności żołnierzy. Tartiba na polu walki jest łatwo rozpoznać. Nosi długie zakrywające ciało szaty z kapturem. Zwykle jest uzbrojony w kilij energetyczny i pistolet boltowy. Nie są to jednak typowe płaszcze komisarskie tylko bogato zdobione płaszcze bojowe ukrywające dobrze opancerzone ciało. Warto też tutaj zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że w Hariqistanie są cztery placówki Schola Progenium. Początkowa, mieszcząca się na Difaelan gdzie szkoli się najmłodszych kandydatów, skąd później są wysyłani do pozostałych trzech Scholi lub poza podsektor by szkolić się na potomków tempestus (janczarzy to nie potomkowie tempestus i szkolą się w normalnych placówkach wojskowych Hariqistanu). Tartibowie są szkoleni w jednej z dwóch Scholi umieszczonych na Maeqil. Życie na najczęściej atakowanej planecie podsektora (a może i sektora) czyni z nich zachartowanych, zaprawionych w bojach wojowników już w chwili gdy dostają patent komisarski. Ajatollah A konkretnie Ajatollah mahrib (gdyż samo ajatollah tyczy się jednostek cywilnych) to odpowiednik kapłana ministronum a armii Hariqistanu. Podobnie jak typowi Imperialni kapłani tak i ci z Hariqistanu mają za zadanie umacniać żołnierzy w wierze, podscycać ich gorliwość i chęć do walki z plugastwami wszechświata i wspierać w trudnych chwilach. To ostatnie jest szczególnie ważne wśród wojowników, którzy walczą poza podsektorem. Świadomość, że prawdopodonie już nigdy nie wrócą do domu a także okropieństwa jakie napotykają bardzo demoralizują nawet najwierniejszą armie. Wtedy żołnierz szuka pomocy, kogoś kto odpowie na jego pytania i pomoże. Z pomocą przychodzą wtedy właśnie ajatollahowie. W odróżnieniu od typowego kapłana ministronum, ajatollah nie będzie kazał żołnierzom pakować się prosto pod lufy karabinów i zachecał ich do walki wręcz, ale korzystając z doświadczenia i mądrości wojny, bedzie radził gwardzistom co mają zrobić aby walczyć jak najefektywniej. Podobnie działają tartibowie z tą różnicą że od ich decycji nie ma odwołania. Ajatollah to w społeczeństwie cywilnym normalny kapłan i pełni on te same funkcje co kler. Jest też bezpośrednio podległy eklezji. Alddijal (czyt. Ald-dijal) Gen psionika można odnaleźć na każdym prkatycznie każdym Imperialnym świecie i Hariqistan nie jest tu wyjątkiem. Przy dwóch światach-ulach i kuźni o "specyficznie uzdolnionych" nie trudno. Jak na każdym Imperialnym świecie są oni więzieni i czekają wówczas na czarne okrety, lub zabijani jeżeli zostaną uznani za zbyt niebezpiecznych. Traktowani z ogromną nieufnością, darzeni nicechęcią (często także nienawiścią) Alddijalowie stanowią jednak nieocenione wsparcie na polu bitwy. Hariqistanie nie mają o tym pojęcia, ale w ich sektorze znajduje się jedna z tajnych baz inkwizycji, gdzie szkoleni są psionicy. Wiedzą natomiast że praktycznie każdy alddijal w ich armii pochodzi z ich podsektora. Jest to celowe działanie inkwizycji, która uznaje, że psionik mogacy walczyć o swój świat, albo w towarzystwie swoich pobratymców, sprawdzi się lepiej niż w obcym otoczeniu. Jest to prawda bo psionicy z Hariqistanu są jednymi z bardziej stabilnych w sektorze. Dysponują też oni nienaturalną (nawet jak na psioników) zdolnością do kontrolowania ognia, natomiast gorzej radzą sobie z typowymi zdolnościami bojowymi. To zarówno ich zaleta jak i wada, gdyż tak przydatny ogień w starciach z piechotą może się okazać nieskuteczny w walce z pojazdem opancerzonym na który lepiej działa zwykła moc. Raqihafa (czyt. Rakihafa) Zwane też tancerkami ostrzy, mistrzyniami zabijania lub po prostu batem na dowódców raqihafa to jedna z najskuteczniejsza organizacja Hariqistanu pilnująca lojalności Emirów, Wezyrów a nawet samego Sułtana. Większość ludzi, którzy słyszą o tym podsektorze, wyobrażają sobie, że to świat w którym mężczyźni toczą walkę a po powrocie na każdego z nich, czeka nia nich cały harem skąpo odzianych, bezwzględnie posłusznych niewolnic i że kobiety żyją tam tylko po to by służyć swoim panom. Cóż, nie można zaprzeczyć że w Hariqistanie nie brakuje pięknych kobiet, jednak taka wizja jest bardzo myląca dla ochoczo przybywających do tego podsektora wolnych handlarzy. Można tutaj nabyć niewolnice, można też znaleźć miejsce gdzie "miło" spędzi się wolny czas i przy okazji wyda pieniądze ale mówić że to jedyna rola kobiet w tym świecie to czysta głupota. Zarówno w normalnych zawodach jak i w samej armii kobiet nie brakuje. Wyjątkiem są jednostki specjalne takie jak tartibowie lub kapłani. Szkolone na placówce Schola Progenium będącym jednocześnie konwentem sióstr miłosierdzia z zakonu Płomienia Życia, ragihafy to wyspecjalizowane tajne jednostki. Placówka mieści się na stolicy podsektora i zawsze chroni jej cała armia sióstr z bliźniaczego konwentu Płomienia Wojny. Jest to szkolony na Maeqilu zakon sióstr bitwy, który postawił sobie za cel nie tylko walczyć z heretykami ale też bronić świętych domów eklezji w podsektorze i towarzyszyć swoim szpitalnym siostrą w każdej wyprawie zapewniając im ochronę. Zabezpieczenia konwentu mogą się równać tylko z pałacem Sułtana lub twierdzami na Maeqil. Sam konwent to potężna placówka, gdzie przyszłe sororitas szkolą się na medyczki, by móc wspierać zarówno ubogich ludzi jak i dzielnych żołnierzy walczacych na frontach. Jednak jedno ze skrzydeł konwentu, które łącznie zajmuje ponad jedną trzecią kompleksu jest zamknięte i niedostępne dla adeptek a nawet większości zwykłych sióstr zakonnych. Jest to tema tabu za którego naruszenie grożą surowe kary. To tam szkolą się przyszłe zabójczynie. Są one wybierane wyłącznie spośród najlepszych wojowniczek a że Schola Progenium rekrutuje tylko szlachciców nie ma obawy o ich pochodzenie. O ich istnieniu wie każdy Sułtan i każdy Wezyr ale nie wie żaden Emir. Między tymi stopniami jest zasadnicza różnica. Podczas gdy w przypadku Wezyra i Sułtana wiedza zmobilizuje ich do przestrzegania zasad filozofii wojny i dbania o swój lud, to w przypadku Emirów są one szpiegami, którzy wyeliminują takowego, gdy ten okaże się być w jakiś sposób skorumpowany. Ragihafy mogą być kim tylko zechcą, ważne by były skuteczne. Dlatego kobiety te mogą być zarówno zwykłymi służkami czy sprzątaczkami, jednymi z licznych kurtyzan w haremie, a często nawet (najczęściej bez wiedzy mężczyzny) zostają żonami dowódców. To ostatnie dotyczy najczęściej wezyrów, gdyż wtedy nie ma problemu by taka kobieta podróżowała wraz z mężem. Ponadto wezyr ani żaden inny wojownik (także sułtan), zgodnie z zasadami filozofii wojny nie może być w związku z wieloma kobietami naraz, dlatego haremy tyczą się wyłącznie emirów (i innych bogaczy). Zwykle do dowódcy dołączana jest tylko jedna raqihafa, zwłaszcza że zwykle nie biorą one udziału w otwartej walce. Dodatkowo są one modyfikowane geneycznie tak by wolniej się starzeć. W rezultacie wojowniczka mająca około dwustu lat może wyglądać na kobiete przed trzydziestką, jest to bardzo przydatne dla tych wojowniczek. Zdarza się że wezyr pozna tożsamość swojej raqihafry. Prawde mówiąc zachowania mogą być skrajnie różne. W jednej sytuacji dowódca wystraszy się że kobieta, która od kilku lat jest jego żoną może go bez wachania zabić, z drugiej jednak (co występuje częściej) wezyr ucieszy się że ma w swoim otoczeniu osobę, która radzi sobie w walce lepiej od jego gwardii honorowej, no i zawsze wie on wtedy komu patrzeć na ręce. Uzbrojenie Wiem że wcześniej dodany był już opis uzbrojenia każdej z jednostek, było to jednak najbardziej podstawowe uzbrojenie jakim posługuje się każdy regularny żołnierz w armii Hariqistanu. W praktyce dysponują oni także całkiem sporym arsenałem broni specjalnych. Nietypowy jest też ich arsenał w kewstii broni do walki na bliski dystans więc lepiej je tu opisać. Broń biała jest używana przez praktycznie każdego żołnierza/obywatela Hariqistanu, od najzwyklejszych Cecidów, przez wojska elitarne a na dowódcach armii kończąc, dlatego też warto poświęcić jej trochę uwagi. - Nóż bojowy/Sztylet - to najbardziej podstawowa ze wszystkich broni żołnierza. Długie najczęściej zakrzywione ostrza mogą się przydać zarówno przy rozstawianiu obozu jak i obronie przed napastnikiem, który podszedł zbyt blisko. Chociaż wygląda niepozornie, jest to zabójcza broń w rękach tego kto potrafi się nią posługiwać. - Kilij - Hariqistański model szabli bojowej. Istnieje wiele wariantów tej broni w zależności od tego dla kogo jest ta broń. Wiadomym jest że zwykły cedid nie otrzyma tak dobrze wykonanej broni jak janczar. Istnieją też modele energetyczne tej broni. - Buława - używane głównie przez nazimów, dobrze wykonane buławy bojowe świetnia sprawdzają się przy niszczeniu lepiej opancerzonych wojowników wroga, którzy byli dość głupi by podejść do nich dość blisko by mogi ich użyć. - Topór - będące na wyposażeniu każdej jednostki w armii. Podobnie jak kilij tak też topór jest wykoanany z różną jakością w zależoności od właściciela i także tutaj istnieją warianty energetyczne. Hariqistańczykom nie brakuje broni dystansowej i dysponują oni wieloma rodzajami broni o różnym zasięgu i skuteczności. Dzięki obecności kuźni nie brakuje im dostępu do żadnego typu oręża z wyjątkiem broni plazmowej. - Bronie laserowe - w Hariqistanie bronie laserowe nie różnią się niczym od standardwoych broni Imperialnych. Wyróżnia je tylko wygląd, który bardziej przywodzi na myśl vostroyańskie konstrukcje niż zwykłe karabiny używane przez inne regimenty. Hariqistanie używają zarówno zwykłych pistoletów laserowych jak i karabinów, zwykłych oraz snajperskich. Mimo wszystko, każdy nawet najprostszy żołnierz bardzo przywiązuje się do swojej broni a wśród nomadów jednym z głównych rytuałów wojownika jest zbudowanie własnej broni, która zwykle potem służy mu przez całe życie. - Miotacze ognia - to jedne z nagroźniejszych broni na pustyni, gdzie wody jest jak na lekarstwo i na dodatek przeciwnik prędzej dobije swojego sprzymierzeńca niż spróbuje go uratować z objęć ognia. Występują zarówno w wersjach lekkich, które mogą dzierżyć zwykli ludzie jak i ciężkich montowanych na pojazdy. - Broń melta - na Hariqistanie broń ta jest dość popularna. Bliskość świata kuźni, fakt że jest to podsektor strategiczny a także duża dostępność paliwa sprawiają że ten rodzaj broni posiada każdy większy posterunek w stolicy i na Maeqil. - Broń na litą amunicje - Hariqistan posiada nie tylko własny świat-kuźnie ale też liczne mniejsze manufaktoria, które pozwalają mu na stworzenie kilku innych rodzajów broni także rozpowrzechnionych wśród wojska. Są to strzelby kompozytowe, ciężkie karabiny maszynowe i działka automatyczne. Broń ta chociaż nie jest tak popularna jak laserowa także bywa używana. Daje to też armii sporą swobodę, gdyż karabiny laserowe będące dobre na średni i daleki dystans, są gorsze od strzelb masakrujących wroga w bliskim kontakcie. - Bronie dodatkowe - do nich zaliczane są moździerze, wyrzutnie rakiet, granatniki, działa laserowe a także boltery i ich ciężkie odpowiedniki. Wszystko to ma na celu umożliwić jak najlepszą ochronę podsektora a także dać ogormną skuteczność regimentom ruszającym na wieczną wojne za Imperium. - Rusznice dezintegracyjne - broń z wieków mrocznych technologii o niejasnej zasadzie działania. Pozwolić sobie na nią mogą jedynie janczarzy i najwyżej postawieni członkowie dowództwa. Broń ta dysponuje bardzo dalekim zasięgiem i potężną siłą ognia. W przypadku walki z orkami (lub innym zbitym w masę wrogiem), rzadko zdarza się by jeden strzał położył trupem tylko jednego przeciwnika. Broń ta dosłownie dezintegruje przeciwnika a jeden strzał z tej broni może z łatwością pozbawić kogoś ręki, nogi albo głowy. Broń ta jednak ma wiele wad. Niska szybkostrzelność, możliwość przegrzania i fakt że nie nadaje się ona zbyt dobrze do walki w zwarciu (podczas gdy cedid może całymi tygodniami okładać przeciwnika swoją bronią) sprawiają że nie jest to oręż idealny. Mimo to Hariqistanie bardzo chętnie z niej korzystają. Istnieje też mniejsza wersja (używana głównie przez najwyższych rangą dowódców) w postaci pistoletu i nie różni się ona niczym do rusznicy w kwestii sposobu działania, ma jednak znacznie mniejszy zasięg, utrzymując równą siłę ognia. - Broń radowa - używana wyłącznie przes skitarii, sieje śmierć i zniszczenie na polu walki przez swoją potężną siłę ognia i radioaktywność. W praktyce nie różni się ona niczym od typowej broni używanej przez Imperium. - Arsenał raqihafy - składają się na niego wszystkie bronie używane przez te zabójczynie. Są to wszelkiego rodzaju zatrute ostrza, które mają rdzeń wypełniony toksyną uwalnianą przy uderzeniu, podobnie wykonane noże do rzucania, małe pistolety z litą amunicją o podobnym zastosowaniu i wszelkiego rodzaju ostrza możliwe do ukrycia w rękawach lub butach. Tak ogromny wachlarz uzbrojenia daje ogromną swobodę dla regimentów z Hariqistanu. Podczas gdy jeden z nich może być wyspecjalizowany w oblężeniach, drugi będzie mistrzem szybkich szturmów a ze wsparciem janczarów, niewiele jest sił zdolnych ich zatrzymać. Mimo wszystko zdarza się jednak że sytuacja armii jest beznadziejna. Kiedy wiadomo już że walka jest przegrana i nie ma żadnej nadzei na zwycięstwo, kodeks honorowy Hariqistanu pozostawia tylko jedną możliwość. Każdy wojownik (nie licząc cedidów z sił obrony planetarnej) nosi ze sobą pas bardzo stabilnych materiałów wybuchowych. Nie nadają się one na amunicje, jednak świetnie sprawdzają się jako ładunki burzace. Tak więc, kiedy oczywistym już jest że zwycięstwo nie nadejdzie, Hariqistanie pozwalają by przeciwnik podszedł jak najbliżej do nich i wówczas wysadzają się w powietrze. Każdy pas posiada wbudowany niewielki nadajnik sprzężony z baterią badającą czynności życiowe nosiciela. Na sekunde przed tym jak wojownik zniknie w kuli ognia, wysłany zostaje sygnał działający na pięćdziesiąt metrów. Jeżeli dotrze on do innego pasa a wojownik będzie martwy, jego pas także wyśle podobny komunikat i dokona auto-destrukcji. Każdy wojownik może też zrobić z pasa bombę czasową dzięki odpowiednim wbudowanym zapalnikom. W przypaku pojazdów zasada jest mniej, więcej taka sama, tyle że nie ma tutaj mierników funkcji życiowych a kierowcy pojazdu odpowiadają wyłącznie za własne życie. Tak czy inaczej elementy zniszczonych pancerzy i broni po wybuchu działają jak części szarpnela siejąc zniszczenie nawet kilkaset metrów od centrum wybuchu. Takie podejście do tematu porażki sprawiło, że Hariqistanie zyskali szacunek w praktycznie każdej organizacji Imperium od innych regimentów gwardii, przez zakony sióstr bitwy, które bardzo chwalą ich poświęcenie dla sprawy a na Adeptus Astartes niektórych zakonów kończąc. Szanują to nawet orkowie, którzy dobrze wiedzą że przeciwnik "co nie boi się dostać po mordzie" to dobry przeciwnik. Siły zmechanizowane Wojska Hariqistanu to nie tylko piechota i lekkie pojazdy typu tauros. Chociaż takowych nie brakuje w armii, nie stanowią one dużej części wojska. Park maszynowy jest tutaj zasilany przez bezkonkurencyjny świat-kuźnie. Dzięki niej Hariqistańska armia ma dostęp do ogromnej ilości różnego rodzaju czołgów, pojazdów latających i każdego możliwego wsparcia. Są tutaj również produkowane czołgi superciężkie takie jak bandeblade. Kuźnia radzi sobie też z najbardziej skomplikowanymi produkcjami laserowymi, niestety traci na budowie broni plazmowych, których praktycznie nie posiada. Chociaż Difabin jest w stanie wyprodukować tytany klasy warhound i warlord, są one przeznaczone wyłącznie do obrony tego jednego świata a cała reszta jest wysyłana poza granice podsektora, więc nie są one zaliczane do stanu armii. - Pojazdy zwiadowczne - zaliczane są do nich wszystkie pojazy używane przez akindżi. Tak więc taurosy i sentinele a w niektórych przypadkach także chimery. Nie różnią się one niczym od standardowych konstrukcji tego typu i dysponują niemal całym dostepnym wyposażeniem jakie te maszyny mogą nosić ze sobą. - Transportery - zaliczane są do nich nie tylko maszyny takie jak chimera czy niektóre odmiany taurosa ale także czołgi typu atlas. Zakres ich zastosowań jest całkiem spory, od transportowania ludzi i zapasów (w przypadku atlasa czołgów chociaż to tylko cholownik) po mobilne szpitale polowe za które często służą chimery. - Lekkie pojazdy pancerne - na wyposażeniu armii Hariqistanu nie brakuje też oczywiście podstawowych jednostek opartych na podwoziu chimery takich jak np: Hellhound. - Almidfaeia - czyli jednostki artyleryjskie armii Hariqistanu. Fabryki Difabinu produkują ogormne ilości broni pojazdów i czołgów i pojazdy artyleryjskie nie są tutaj żadnym wyjątkiem. Na stanie armii znajduje się kilka maszyn artyleryjskich. Należą do nich zarówno zwykłe basiliski, jak i poteżne wyrzutnie griffon. Obie z tych broni świetnie sprawdzają się na niszczeniu fortyfikacji wroga na dalekim dystansie. Obie też mają swoje wady i zalety. Tak jak basiliski mają dalszy zasięg rażenia tak griffony dysponują wieloma rodzajami pocisków, które dają im pewna wszechstronność na polu walki. Ale mechanicus na Difabinie ukrywa jeszcze jedną potężną broń. Nie jest ona przypisana do żadnego regimentu i czeka w rezerwie, na moment kiedy siły podsektora nie będą w stanie zatrzymać wroga. Są to potężne wyrzutnie Deathstrike. - Tayaran - czyli lotnictwo Hariqistanu na które składają się zarówno walkirie, jak i kanonierki pomsta oraz wielkie bombowce maruder. Na wyposażeniu gwardii znajdują się również myśliwce lighting, chociaż jest ich niewiele, gdyż nie są produkowane w podsektorze. Mudarrae Gabda Czyli pancerna pięść to inaczej wszystkie dostępne w Hariqistanie warianty leman russa. W czasie walki podsektor ma na swoim wyposażeniu (pomijając oczywiście podstawową wersje) takie warianty jak: - Conqueror - niestety maszyna ta nie jest produkowana na Difabinie w związku z czym w podsektorze można ich znaleźć bardzo niewiele. Difabin od dawna stara się uzyskać STC tej maszyny, gdyż jego mobilność znacznie ułatwiłaby walkę a kuźnia posiada cały niezbedny sprzęt. Niestety Mars zazdrośnie strzeże swej tajemnicy - Exterminator - jest produkowanym i bardzo powszechnie używaną wersją leman russa w podsektorze. Jego głównymi zaletami jest mobilność i broń świetnie sprawdzająca się w otwartym terenie przeciwko piechocie. Jednocześnie pancerz maszyny jest dość gruby by nie mogła go sforsować większość broni przeciwnika. Dzięki temu z pomocą piechoty sieje on zniszczenie w szeregach nieprzyjaciela i zawsze w razie potrzeby może być użyty jako broń przeciwlotnicza. Jednak jego dodatkową zaletą jest możliwość zmiany dział na wieżyczce na inne bronie takie jak ciężkie boltery a nawet miotacze ognia. - Punisher - podobnie jak exerminator, wersja te świetnie sprawdza się przy eliminowaniu wrogiej piechoty. Zamontowane na nim działko jest w stanie w kilka minut zmasakrować cały batalion lekko opancerzonych jednostek. Jest to więc idealna maszyna do odpierania fal orkowych najeźdźców i innych lekko opancerzonych sił. - Eridicator - jest to potężna lecz rzadko używana (przynajmniej w obrębie Hariqistanu) machina wojenna. Świetnie sprawdzająca się podczas oblężeń i długich walk z przeciwnikiem na okopanych pozycjach, niestety mało przydatna w walce na otwartych terenach, jakie prezentuje większość terenów na Maeqil. Z tego powodu trzyma się je w rezerwie przygotowane do walk na światach-ulach i Difabin. - Demolisher - podobnie jak eridicator tak i ten rodzaj czołgu przeznaczony jest głównie do rezerw, czekając na taka na Difabin lub któryś ze światów uli, chociaż może być używany jako mobilne działo artyleryjskie średniego zasięgu. - Niszczyciel czołgów - chociaż nie jest to wariant leman russa, fakt że jest tworzony w oparciu o jego schematy sprawia że można go tu opisać. Difabin nie bez powodu jest uznawany za mistrza tworzenia broni laserowych. Karabiny produkowane tutaj są znacznie lepszej jakości niż gdziekolwiek indziej, nie było też więc zaskoczeniem, że mechanicus z tego świata zdołało odtworzyć działo łowcy i rozpocząć jego produkcje. Czołgów tego typu produkuje się tutaj bardzo niewiele i większość i tak jest wysyłana jako poza podsektor. Mimo to większość frontów Hariqistanu nadaje się do stosowania odpowiednich dla tego czołgu taktyk, dlatego też stacjonujące tu wojska moga zawsze liczyć na niewielką ilość tych maszyn. Mubadhdhir (czyt. Mubad-dir) Czyli niszczyciele, to inaczej czołgi superciężkie. Prawie wszystkie dostepne modele są produkowane na Difabinie i towarzyszą regimentom zmechanizowanym Hariqistanu zarówno w jego granicach jak i poza nimi. Do czołgów superciężkich dostepnych w Hariqistanie zaliczamy: - Baneblade - jest to najbardziej rozpowszechniony model czołgu superciężkiego jaki znajduje się na wyposażeniu gwardii. Potężna siła ognia a także łatwość produkcji sprawia, że czołgi te są rozlokowane na każdej zmieszkałej planecie podsektora. Większość jest jednak wysyłana na walki poza Hariqistanem, nie rzadko będąc dołaczana do tworzonych na nim armii. - Banesword - sprawdzony przy obronie twierdz i miast a także przy niszczeniu wrogich pozycji na ulach, banesword bardzo przysłużył się gwardii podczas wielu wojen. Podobnie jak w przypadku baneblade większość z tych maszyn jest wysyłana poza podsektor. - Hellhammer - maszyny te nie są produkowane w podsektorze a zostały dostarczone z innego świata kuźni. Ponieważ Hariqistanie posiadają ich niewiele i raczej nie mogą liczyć na więcej, starają się utrzymać je na chodzie jak najdłużej. - Shadowsword - oczywistym jest kuźnia, która produkuje jedne z najlepszych broni laserowych będzie produkowała te czołgi. W samym podsektorze jest ich niewiele a najwięcej czuwa na Difabinie, podczas gdy pozostałe (dla bezpieczeństwa) są rozlokowane po innych światach. Jedyną zasiedloną planetą gdzie tych maszyn nie ma jest Difawla. Jak w przypadku baneblade i banesworda tak i te maszyny są wystawiane poza podsektor, jednak jest to liczba o wiele większa niż w przypadku pozostałych dwóch maszyn. Filozofia wojny Filozofia wojny czyli Falsiharba składa się z dwóch części, Kalisasji czyli polityki wojny i Kalihimy czyli mądrości wojny. Obie te części stanowią całość, która pozwala rozwijać talenty wojownika. Falsihabra uczy że każdy kto podąża za jej naukami i ma dość światły umysł osiągnie sukces. Kalisasja Czyli polityka wojny uczy o tym jakimi rodzajami uzbrojenia dysponuje żołnierz, uczy też jak dbać o broń, jak ją samodzielnie naprawiać i jakich materiałów użyć. Opisuje też techniki przetrwania w trudnych warunkach a także stosowane style walki w zależności od przeciwnika. Jest to więc najprostszy w świecie poradnik przetrwania opatrzony zwykle komentarzami, jednak jest on nieocenionym wsparciem, gdyż żołnierz który zna jego treść poradzi sobie w praktycznie każdych warunkach. Uczą też one postępowania w walce z różnymi rodzajami przeciwników. Zawarte są tam jednak tylko informacje ogólnikowe zawierające wskazówki na co uważać w walce z np: dobrze okopanym przeciwnikiem, nie zawierają one jednak opisów taktyk jak to ma miejsce w typowym kodeksie i podręcznikach gwardii. Wielu dowódców z innych światów zastanawia się dlaczego tak jest i tu z pomocą przychodzi mądrość wojny czyli... Kalihima Czyli mądrość wojny to zbiór zasad moralnych i chociaż uznaje się je tylko za wskazwóki ciężko o żołnierza, który by się nimi chociaż trochę nie sugerował a wśród dowódców spotkanie takiej osoby jest niemożliwe. Księga mądrości uczy też jednak że dobry człowiek to taki który rozwija swoje talenty by móc się lepiej przysłużyć Imperium. Księga mądrości naucza że dobry dowódca powinien się uczyć na błędach i samemu tworzyć a następnie udoskonalać swoje taktyki a nie powielać schematy. Pomaga też rozwijać swoją samodyscyplinę i chęć do rozowju. W efekcie Hariqistanie dysponują jednymi z najlepszych dowódców, gdyż nigdy nie wiadmo jakie posunięcie zastosuje w stosunku do przeciwnika. Administracja W Hariqistanie chociaż ostatecznie władza cywilna i wojskowa skupia się w rękach jednego człowieka to istnieje dość wyraźny podział na władze wojskową i cywilną. Sułtan Jest on odpowiednikiem gubernatora, funkcja ta pełniona jest dożywotnio lub tak długo jak pozwala na to sytuacja zdrowotna władcy. Sułtan skupia w sobie pełnie władz militarnych i wojskowych, to na jego barkach spoczywa obowiązek przygotowywania obrony planetarnej, zbieranie ludzi na spłate Imperialnej dziesięciny, opieka nad więzieniami dla psioników a także bezpieczeństwo placówek Schola Progenium. Na dodatek musi on pilnować wielkich kuźni Difabin. To całkiem spora liczba zadań i nawet z całym sztabem doradców, urzedników i serwitorów, Sułtan nie może narzekać na brak obowiązków. W razie wojny to on staje na czele armii Hariqistanu i to jego zadaniem jest utrzymać hordy najeźdźców na granicy. Jeśli Sułtan nie radzi sobie w którymś z obowiązków zostaje on szybko usuwany przez raqihafe. Sułtan jako wojownik musi przestrzegać zaleceń zawartych w Falsiharbi. Jednakże jako władca podesktora może on liczyć na najlepsze uzbrojenie. Potężny wzmacniany pancerz, najlepsze kilije energetyczne a także cały wachlarz broni dystanswoych od zwykłego karabinu aż po starożytne kunsztowne rusznice energetyczne, o których zwykłym janczarom się nawet nie śniło. Organizacja armii Regimenty utworzone w podesktorze Harigistan mają dość nietypową budowę. Nie wygląda to bowiem tak, że każda planeta płaci swoją dziesięcinę, ale suma wszystkich wymaganych jednostek do rekrutacji jest łączona a następnie regimenty tworzy się łącząc siły ze wszystkich planet podsektora. Sprawia to że regimenty powstające w Hariqistanie są bardzo liczne, ich liczebność wynosi ponad sto tysięcy żołnierzy, jednak w porównaniu z Krieganami nie jest to jakaś oszałamiająca liczba. Na czele każdego regimentu stoi wezyr. Jest to odpowiednik typowego imperialnego generała. Podobnie jak sułtan posiada on znacznie lepszy sprzęt i grupe zaufanych doradców, musi on też przestrzegać zaleceń filozofii wojownika i uważać na czającą się w jego szeregach raqihafre, która bez chwili zawachania go wyeliminuje jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Pod wezyrem stoją szachowie. Może być ich od trzech do pięciu (bardzo rzadko zdarza się by było inaczej) w zależności od liczebności i różnorodności regimentu. Szach to odpowiednik Imperialnego pułkownika. Skupia on w sobie władze nad określonymi grupami w armii. Tymi grupami są: Akindżi (wraz z przypisanymi im maszynami), Nazimowie i Cedid, Janczarzy, siły pancerne, lotnictwo (ma niewiele rodzajów pojazdów jednak jest bardzo liczne). Zwykle im większa jest liczebność regimentu tym bardziej jest on wszechstronny. Ze względu na specyfike działań często zdarza się że regimenty nie mają w swoich szeregach akindżi lub janczarów, z tąd rozstrzał od trzech do pięciu szachów. Bardzo rzadzko zdarza się by wezyr kierował tylko jednymy typem armii. Czasami jednak zdarza się że wmiejsce akindżi wejdzie po prostu większa liczba innych jednostek. Każda z planet podsektora ma własnego wezyra który kieruje jej obronnością. Wyjątkiem jest Maeqil gdzie władze sprawuje Wielki Wezyr. Na wojnach jest to odpowiednik lorda generała. Ma on pod sobą innych wezyrów i potężne kompetencje jednak nie większe niż Sułtan. Wielkmi Wezyrami moga zostać tylko najlepsi, najsprytniejsi, najśliniejsi i najmądrzejsi spośród przywódców. Muszą oni potrafić kierować tak ogromną armią. Na dodatek wbrew obiegowej opinii, Hariqistanie starają się unikać ogromnych strat w swojej armii. Kodeks wojownika nakazuje im szanować życie i zabrania im robić z ludzi mięso armatnie. Organizacja podsektora Podział podsektora według władzy cywilnej jest dośc prosty. Na czele każdego z układów (także stolicy) stoi Emir. Jest on wysoko postawionym urzednikiem (najczęściej szlachcicem). W jego kompetencji leżą sprawy administracyjne, zbieranie daniny od obywateli, utrzymanie szpitali i wszystkiego co niezbędne w dobrej kondycji. Co jakiś czas zbierają się oni na narade u Sułtana, gdzie zdawany mu jest raport a on wraz z Emirami i innymi doradcami podejmuje decyzje na temat tego co trzeba zrobić by polepszyć (a w każdym razie nie pogorszyć) stan życia obywateli. Emirowie podobnie jak zwykli obywatele nie są wojownikami, więc nie mają oni pojęcia o rzemiośle wojennym a wielu z nich poza murami swej iglicy nie przetrwałoby dnia. Są jednak zręcznymi dyplomatami i co ważne dobrymi ekonomistami. Dlatego też aby przypadkien nie przywłaszczyli sobie własności Imperium czuwają nad nimi raqihafry, o których istnieniu nie mają pojęcia. Ich zadanie jest ułatwione gdyż Emirowie nie sa wojownikami a co za tym idzie nie muszą być wierni tylko jednej kobiecie. Na dodatek zwykle są przekonanymi o własnej wyższości i sprycie nadetymi bufonami, co dodatkowo upraszcza wydanie wyroku na takiego osobnika, gdyż nie potrafi on dobrze ukrywać faktu, że oszukuje Imperium. Często zdarzało się że Emir się tym chwalił. Chyba nie musze mówić jaki był efekt.Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna